Swallowing Pride
by nyquist34
Summary: Alvin Seville always had a big ego and was never one for love, but all of this starts to change when the only girl he's ever had any feelings for is out of his life for just a little while. Will Alvin get the girl of his dreams, or is his love one way?
1. Chapter 1 - A New Feeling

**Hey everyone, so I admittedly have been reading a lot of Alvin fanfics lately and have been inspired to create my own story… We will be focusing on Alvin and Brittany primarily, but the others will all be in here as well, as I love them all! I grew up a fan of the cartoons, but the CGI films have become my favorite "universe" that this franchise has taken place in, especially now that I have two beautiful children to watch the movies with. I remember spending the day with both of them, watching the films before we went out for a family dinner, that was one of my happiest moments ever… I know I am rambling here, but that's just to show my love for this franchise and my excitement to write this story… see you at the end of our first chapter! Just a warning, anything that hasn't been established in the films in terms of continuity and "canon material" is fair game in my stories. This story is ignoring the Road Chip, nothing against the film, just makes it easier to write it they way I have planned.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It had been hours… Literally hours on end, that Alvin had been sitting in his room in the Seville household, alone. He just couldn't get over this one new feeling he had. A feeling that he has never truly felt before, and that feeling was called love, deep love at that. Sure, Alvin loved his brothers more than anything on the planet, Dave too, but this was something different. Struggles like this were not common for the great Alvin Seville, whose public persona was one of strength and a big ego, but inside his head he was at war with himself.

* * *

_**ALVIN'S POV**_

I don't know, I just don't know… I have never felt anything like this before. We've lived together for a good while, and now only recently, I'm getting these feelings. Feelings I can't really describe. Ever since they've gone on their vacation I have felt this way. "I can't tell her… I'll look weak and vulnerable." Holy shit, I'm actually talking to myself. God I'm such a damn mess right now. I have spent months competing with Brittany, trying to prove that I'm the better chipmunk, the better leader, and now all of the sudden I have these feelings for her. I don't know how I am going to handle all of this right now, especially now that me and the boys are in the process of recording our next album. It'll be such a distraction…

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

Suddenly the door to the chipmunk's room opened. Standing in the doorway was a blue clad chipmunk, Alvin's brother Simon.

"Hey Alvin, your brother and I are about to watch the hockey game in the living room, would you like to join us?", the blue chipmunk inquired.

Under normal circumstances this would be a no brainer, Alvin's favorite sport to watch was hockey, even though he played football, but today Alvin had no interest.

"I'm okay Si, just call me when dinner is on the table."

Simon found these responses very odd and unusual for Alvin, "Ok Alvin, is everything alright?" Growing frustrated from the probing that Simon was doing, Alvin snapped off a quick "I'm fine Simon, please leave…"

Simon, not wanting to start a confrontation quickly left. "Something definitely isn't right with Alvin; he never turns down the hockey game and he is never that short with any of us when we aren't fighting." Simon shrugged that to the side for now, "Maybe when Dave comes home, Alvin will open up."

* * *

_**ALVIN'S POV**_

Jeez, why can't people just mind their own fucking business? What the hell does it take for a guy to get some privacy around here? My head was starting to pound, of course, of all things that could happen right now. I laid down and closed my eyes for a little while, but found falling asleep impossible because of this headache. These thoughts of love and the confusion, along with this damn headache are driving me insane. Should I reveal my feelings to her? NO! I can't do that, what if she doesn't feel the same? My pride would be destroyed, but I'm Alvin, the leader of the Chipmunks, no one would reject me, right? Oh, what am I saying? Brittany and I aren't meant for each other. All we ever do is compete and fight.

Upon these realizations I tried to bury these feelings in the back of my head for a little while. Dave should be home soon, he'll be bringing dinner back to the house, or maybe he'll cook. Thank God, all of this stressing has me starving.

Looking to my left I saw my custom, chipmunk sized, Xbox controller. Maybe playing some video games will ease my brain. I picked up the controller and got lost in the fantasy of video games for a little while.

* * *

_**3**__**RD**__** PERSON**_

The two younger chipmunk brothers sat on the couch, relaxing after a long day. Outside the sun was setting, the cool dusk air blew the leaves on trees, and thunder storms could be heard in the distance. Simon sat down, reading a science article that he found on google, and Theodore sat a few feet to the left of him, eating a fudge striped cookie. The hockey game was on the TV for Alvin, but Simon's previous attempt to draw Alvin out from his room was unsuccessful. Five minutes passed and Simon heard the sound of Dave's car pull into the driveway. "Finally," Simon thought to himself, "maybe Dave will be able to reach Alvin."

* * *

_**Dave's POV (not something you see a lot in stories)**_

Wow, home at last. There really is nothing better than pulling into the driveway after a really long day at the studio. I'm so excited for the boys, they've been waiting to release a new record for a while now. I picked up my briefcase from the passenger seat and opened my car door. As I walked to the front door of the house, I saw Simon and Theodore hanging out in the living room. I hope they're hungry, I'm making pasta tonight, Alvin's favorite.

I finally reached the door and entered the household.

"Hey boys, how was your day?" Simon looked up from his laptop and responded

"Good Dave, thanks for asking."

Theodore, hungry as always responded "I had a good day Dave! What's for dinner?"

Wow, I love how no one asked me how my day was, and of course Theo asked that, he's a sweet one but I really need to watch his eating habits, "I'm making pasta tonight guys, are you ok with that?

"Sure thing Dave, pasta is always a good option. What kind of pasta?" Simon asked.

I explained how I brought home spaghetti and that I thought it was a good idea because it was Alvin's favorite. The other night we had burgers, which are my favorite, and we had Chinese the other night which is Theodore's favorite. The two boys agreed with me. As I went to go put the groceries in the kitchen, I realized that I hadn't heard or seen Alvin yet, which is unusual for obvious reasons. Anyone who knows Alvin would agree with me. I quickly scanned the living room again to make sure I didn't just miss him, but he wasn't there. This was strange considering the hockey game was on, which definitely would be Alvin's doing, but there no Alvin in sight.

"Hey Simon? Where is Alvin?" I asked.

"Well Dave, I was just about to mention that. Simon said with a serious tone. "Alvin has been cooped up in his room all day, he isn't telling us what's wrong and he has only come out once for some water.

I quickly became concerned, "He hasn't said anything to you all day?"

"Well he has, but that was only him telling me to basically leave him alone when I asked him if he was going to come out and watch the hockey game."

"Wow, that is really unlike him" I said while raising a hand to my chin, in a thoughtful stature, "Maybe he is just feeling ill?"

"I doubt it Dave, even on the rare occasion that Alvin gets sick he is never this isolated from the group." Simon suggested.

I thought for a brief moment, but could only come up with one real plan of action at the moment, "Maybe it's best if I go talk to him."

Simon agreed, "Well it's our only shot at this point Dave. Either you'll be able to reach him or we'll just have to wait and see how things turn out."

I'm not expecting much honestly, Alvin doesn't like to share his deep feelings very much, but I decided to try my luck.

"Alright boys, I'm gonna go talk to Alvin. I'll let you guys know what he says."

Simon looked up and nodded and I made my way towards Alvin's room. During my walk to the room I started to think about things that might have bothered me at Alvin's age. It can't be school because they are done completely, they graduating a few months ago. Maybe he has had a falling out with some friends? That could be a very real possibility. There is one more thing, and it actually made me stop in my tracks, what if he is having girl issues. Has Alvin been struck by Cupid's arrow, and if he has been, would he tell me?

How would that even work, if he is a chipmunk and he liked a human girl…

Ehh, that's taking me to places I don't want to go to, anyway, let's go find out.

When I reached the door, I paused. I hear Alvin is playing video games. Great, that's going to make talking to him 12 times harder. When that kid is playing a game, he is impossible to talk to. I remember coming home one day and he was playing a game in the living room, nothing I could do would get his attention, so I had to unplug the game. He wasn't happy, I can only hope this goes better.

* * *

_**ALVIN'S POV**_

What the hell?! How in the world did he catch that!?

Fuck, I'm gonna lose this game. I swear to God, every time I play Madden some dumb shit happens and I lose because of it. Just as I started to get over my crushing last minute defeat, I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Alvin, can I come in?"

It was Dave. Jeez, Simon probably sent him here to come talk to me. I wanted to tell him to leave me alone, but I feel like I need to share my feelings with someone though, maybe Dave can help me. I told Dave to come in and placed my controller down on the night stand. This is actually a somewhat scary experience because, to be honest, I never talk to Dave about stuff going on in my life.

Dave smiled at me and said "Hey bud, what's going on? Your brothers and I are a little worried about you. It's very unlike you to stay cooped up in your room all day long."

Oh boy, he called me 'bud'.

I'm a little nervous to put my feelings out in the open for Dave, but I feel like it's time I start opening up a little more, "I don't know Dave, I guess I'm just a little confused right now."

Dave gave me a concerned look and asked "What are you confused about Alvin?"

I looked up at Dave, then down at my bed, then back up at Dave. I couldn't believe I was about to tell him this.

"Well Dave, I t-think I'm in l-l-l-love with someone."

Holy shit, I think a stuttered a thousand times. Meanwhile Dave looks like he is a mixture of shocked, happy, and scared all at once.

"Welcome to the party Alvin," Dave said with a grin "this is something we all go through, humans and chipmunks alike."

He is taking this very well, I'm surprised. I've always loved Dave like a father, even when I have trouble expressing it, but I've never felt comfortable enough to open up to him (or anyone really) quite like this. I'd never openly admit it, but even though I have my big ego, I am insecure about myself.

"Yeah, it's never something that I've thought about or felt, but recently, this one girl has really grabbed my attention."

Dave looked a little curious now, I think I know exactly what question was coming up next.

"If you don't mind me asking Alvin, who is the girl?"

Bingo! I knew that was coming. How is he gonna react when I tell him that it's Brittany? I mean yeah, we've lived together for a good period of time but it's not like we're related.

I looked Dave directly in the eyes, ready to lay it on him, "Well Dave, it's Brittany, she's been on my mind all week."

Dave sat there, silent as ever, mouth gaped open. He finally snapped out of his shock, "Wow Alvin, I mean she lived with us for awhile during your time in school. You're only having these feelings now?"

I sat there and thought about it for a little while, "Well when the girls were still living with us, me and Brittany were constantly competing. I always had somewhat of a minor crush on her, but nothing serious. I think the constant competition masked my true feelings for her."

Whoa, I think Dave is smiling, yeah, he is smiling. He looked down into my eyes, pat me on the head and told me "Alvin, I'm really happy and proud that you were able to share this with me, it shows maturity on your part. What I can tell you is that when you see Brittany, all you have to do is be yourself. There is no point in trying to be someone you aren't to get a girl, because if you do that they'll love that fake persona, not the real you. That's not a healthy relationship. The girls will be back from their trip in a few days, when they come back, I suggest you open up to Brittany and tell her how you feel."

This feels right, being able to talk to Dave about this. I'm so happy with how he has listened to me and I'm going to take his advice. I've never really seen this side of Dave, and that's my fault for not giving him a chance. I made eye contact with my adoptive father and thanked him for giving me advice, "Thanks Dave, you really helped me tonight. I feel much better now and I think I have the confidence to talk to Brittany when she returns home."

Dave smiled at me and told me that anytime I needed to talk about anything, that I could go to him, which I will now do in the future.

Dave started to get up from the bedside, but I had one more thing to say, "Wait, Dave! Before you go can I please ask you to keep this conversation between us?"

"Sure, Alvin, this'll stay between the two of us." He said before walking out of the room. He poked his head back in the room and told me that he was making pasta tonight and that it should be ready in about an hour. That made me really happy, pasta is my favorite thing to have for dinner. I guess it's time for me to go show my face, considering the fact that I'm feeling a lot better. My brothers are probably a little worried about me too. After a little stretching, I began to make my way to the door and shut the lights off to head downstairs.

**WELL, THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE…**

**I THINK THIS IS LIGHT YEARS BETTER THAN ANYTHING ELSE I'VE MADE AND I HOPE YOU ALL FEEL THE SAME WAY!**

**NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP IN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS, EXPECT 15-20 CHAPTERS IN TOTAL.**

**SEE YOU IN CHAPTER TWO!**

**-nyquist34**


	2. Chapter 2 - Light, Fog, and Haze

**ALRIGHT GUYS, I FEEL REALLY GOOD ABOUT WHERE WE LEFT OFF AND HOW WE STARTED. THE CHAPTER LENGTHS SHOULD HOVER SOMEWHERE AROUND 2,500-3,500. AT SOME POINT I WOULD LIKE TO REGULARLY HIT 4,000. ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT KEEPS ME GOING, KNOWING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. I PLAN ON MAKING A PRETTY DECENT SIZED STORY HERE, AND HAVING YOUR FEEDBACK WILL MAKE IT EASIER. **

**THIS CHAPTER PICKS UP IMMEDIATELY AFTER THE EVENTS OF CHAPTER ONE.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**ALVIN'S POV**

For the first time in a few days, I finally felt more like myself. Yeah sure, I still have that uncertainty and that desire to be with Brittany, but at least that confusion and feeling of the unknown is gone. As I headed towards the living room, I stopped and looked to the wall on my right. On that wall, which had shelves and frames, were all the awards we had won so far for our music. Our first album went platinum, so there is a platinum record, there were two Grammy awards, and a framed document which showed our debut hit, "Christmas Don't Be Late" at the top of the Billboard Charts. I am so excited to release our new record soon; I've missed singing and touring. Pretty soon, The Chipmunks will be back!

As I reached the living room, the smell of tonight's dinner slowly started to fill my nose, I peered into the kitchen and saw Dave working on our food. Outside it was pitch black, I didn't go out once today. I directed my attention to the TV which to my liking, already had the hockey game on. That happiness went away when I saw the score. My favorite team, the Los Angeles Kings, were getting destroyed by the New York Islanders. Of course, the Kings fucking suck this year. I focused my attention of the couch where I saw my brother, Simon.

"Hey Si, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I was so cold to you earlier. I just wasn't feeling like myself."

Simon looked up from his laptop and said "It's alright Alvin, we all need time to ourselves sometimes. If you don't feel right about something you can always talk to me about it, but if you don't want to then I respect your privacy."

Simon always knows what to say to me, that's why he is such a great brother. I looked Simon in the eyes and thanked him for being supportive. I looked to the left side of the couch and saw my other brother, Theodore, sleeping. That won't last long, once dinner is ready it'll be like he was never asleep.

Dave must've noticed me from the kitchen, "Hey, look whose come out of hiding" he said in a playful tone.

I smiled at Dave, scurried into the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter next to him. I watched as the pasta sat in the boiling water and as the sauce was heating up in the slow cooker. My stomach growled at the sight and smell of the delicious meal we were about to have.

I was still really thankful for the conversation Dave had with me, so I hopped up on his shoulder and told him how grateful I was that he talked to me.

Dave looked at me with a smile and said "No problem Alvin, I've been there before and I totally understand what you are feeling. If you ever need to talk about anything, I am always here for you."

Hearing him say that really warmed my heart. Like I said earlier, I never really saw this side of Dave, and it's honestly my fault for not giving him the chance. The smell of dinner continued to fill my nose and my stomach started growling wildly, Dave must've heard this, so he told me dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. I started helping my brothers set the table when I heard a knock on the door. Who could be here right now?

"Alright boys, we are having a guest over for dinner tonight." Dave said with a smile.

Simon looked at me, almost as if he was silently asking me who it was. I shrugged my shoulders in response because I was just as clueless as he was. Dave quickly walked over to the door with a wide smile on his face and opened it.

"Hey Claire!" Dave said. He reached his arms out for a hug.

"Hi Dave, thank you so much for having me over tonight!" Claire said while she returned Dave's embrace.

Claire entered the house and I was the first to greet her, "Hello Claire!" I said from the tabletop.

Claire smiled at me and said hello. My other brothers greeted her as Dave went to go put the finishing touches on dinner.

Claire sat down at the table with me and the others and brought up our new album, "Well boys, I've heard from a "top secret source" (Dave) that you guys will be releasing a new album soon."

"That we are Claire, I can't wait! I've missed music so much." I really can't wait for this new album to come out. Claire wished us luck and promised us she would download the album on iTunes. She didn't have to do that, "Don't worry about that Claire, we'll make sure you get it for free." Simon said. Claire gave Simon a grateful smile and said "You guys don't have to do that for me, you all worked hard on this and it wouldn't kill me to spend some money on it. I told Claire that we insisted on giving her a free copy of the album and she reluctantly agreed.

"Alright everyone, dinner is ready!" Dave said as he placed our meals in front of us on the table.

Thank God! I feel like I could eat 13 steaks right now! As dinner went on, I began to think about Brittany again. She was just so, perfect… Her beautiful sapphire eyes, her light auburn fur, her curves, her… everything… Just thinking about her is sends me to a place I've never been, I sort of lose focus on what's happening and zero in on her. The more I think of her, the more I can't wait for her to come back to LA! I must've really zoned out because pretty soon I realized Dave had said my name about five times and everyone was staring at me.

"Alvin! Claire asked you a question!" Dave said in a stern tone.

I was so out of it I didn't even realize, "I'm sorry Dave, I was… daydreaming. What were you saying Claire?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you a favor, my niece is really sick in the hospital right now and she is a huge fan of you guys, especially you Alvin. Your brother already agreed to come with me to see her one day, would you be willing to come? It would absolutely make her day and I'd be very grateful."

I thought about it briefly, there was really no way I could say no to that. That would honestly be a jerk move. If me and my brother can make a sick child's day a little better, then I'll go. "Sure thing Claire, you can count me in."

Claire smiled "Thank you Alvin, you three will make her day," she said in a grateful tone, "I can't wait to let her know!"

I looked over to my brothers and asked, "Simon, Theodore, when do you guys think we can go."

Simon raised a hand to his chin and said "I guess the three of us could go see her next week. Sadly, as you know, we are completely booked this week. We have some post production related things for the new album that need to be taken care of, right Dave?"

Dave shook his head," Yeah, just some small touches on the vocals and we still need to record Alvin's solo for "Zephyr".

I looked down at the table a little frustrated, I haven't been able to get that solo to sound the way I want it to, it's annoying as hell. Dave must've noticed this and assured me that we would get it figured out.

After dinner, we had some ice cream. I had two scoops of vanilla ice cream with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. My brothers both like chocolate ice cream so that's what they had. Dave and Claire both had ice cream sandwiches. It was at this point I took notice of the two of them, I think something is going on there. They've been talking a lot lately, and I'm well aware of the on and off history together, but they've been together a lot the last few weeks. I honestly wouldn't mind the two of them together, I have a ton of respect for Claire because she helped Dave rescue us from Ian Hawke. It took me forever to forgive Ian for what he did for us, but after what happened on the island, he earned my trust, for now at least. To be honest, I didn't have much of a choice considering the fact that him and Dave created their own record label and we're signed to it. No matter what I feel towards him, I have to work with him anyway so I might as well try to make it work.

After ice cream was finished, I went back into the living room to see if the Kings pulled off some kind of a miracle and came back. Long story short, they didn't and were still losing 5-0. I sat down on the couch and started watching the game. As much as I hate watching them lose, I can't turn it off, I'm too much of a hardcore fan. While the game was in a commercial break, I checked my phone and went on twitter to see what people were saying. I saw a lot of negative comments about the game. I got aggravated with that so I looked up "#Munks" and saw all the people talking about our new album coming out. We released a single called "Never Again", which performed really well. People are really excited about this and I am too.

As I continued to browse twitter, I ended up on Brittany's account. She was constantly retweeting things about our album, looks like she is excited too! The more I think about it, the more I can't wait for her to come back from her vacation. I want to spend as much time with her as I can and try to maybe ask her the big question, "Do you want to go out on a date?" I really hope she says yes, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her for the past few days now. While I was doing this, I observed Dave and Claire in the other room, the way Dave talked to her, the way he looked at her, it makes me wonder if he is going through the exact same thing I am. I only hope I don't screw this up, it would be a huge blow to my confidence. I'd like to ask her out before the album premier, so we could go to it together as a couple. That would make a special night even more special for me. I finished watching my team get destroyed right in front of my eyes and left the living room to head up to my bedroom. The clock read 9:30, on a normal day this would just be the start of a late night of video games, but today was a long day and I needed the rest, especially considering the mental trip I went on tonight. As my head hit the pillow, I continued to think about Brittany and how much I wanted her. Hopefully this could be something we do together soon. Just before I drifted off to sleep, I heard Simon and Theodore enter the room.

"Simon, what was wrong with Alvin today?" Theodore asked in a concerned tone.

Simon gave Theodore a long winded, detailed response, "To be honest Theo, I'm not too sure, but he seemed to be feeling a little bit better at dinner. One thing I did notice though was that he was daydreaming a lot, so much that he couldn't even hear when Claire asked him the question about going to see her niece with us. I think there is something on his mind."

It's none of their business, and I wasn't about to tell them anything, so I pretended to be asleep.

Theodore sighed, "I really hope Alvin is okay, I don't like it when he is sad.''

"I wouldn't worry," Simon replied reassuringly, "Alvin is extremely resilient and soon enough he will be back to being himself."

Hearing those words come from Theodore warmed my heart. He is so sweet, innocent, and caring. Sometimes I wish I could be more like him, you know? I wish I could be a little more selfless and a little more of a humble chipmunk. None of that really matter now though, I need rest more than anything at the moment. I let my mind ease and fell into a deep slumber.

_ALVIN'S DREAM_

Fog…

Dim light…

A shape…

Soft fabric…

Blue…

Crystal Blue…

Sapphire orbs…

Sapphire eyes…

They drew me in, attracted me like a magnet.

Light brown…

Auburn…

Soft auburn fur, running up against my paws, tickling my fingertips.

Heat, closeness, embrace, all felt at once.

I'm with her, we're together, sharing our love…

Brittany, she's perfect.

I feel her soft hands, ruffling through my hair...

I feel her lips pressed up against mine…

She looks into my eyes- no she looks right through my eyes, straight into my soul

I feel her warm paws on my neck, slowly caressing my fur.

Her touch puts me in a state of total bliss, ecstasy, and euphoria.

A rush of heat ravages through my body,

It's fuzzy yet clear at the same time, I feel like I am right there with her, yet miles away…

The fog around us dissipates, the dim light flickers and slowly fades, I wake up.

**WELL GUYS, THAT'S CHAPTER TWO!**

**I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER ISN'T AS GOOD AS THE FIRST, I'M STILL TRYING TO FULLY DECIDE THE DIRECTION I'M TAKING HERE.**

**I AM REALLY ENJOYING THIS SO FAR AND I LOVE HOW THE STORY IS ALREADY BEING ENJOYED BY SOME READERS!**

**TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED I APPRECIATE IT AND ASK FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT.**

**TO ANY NEW READERS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT BY LEAVING A REVIEW OR PMing ME.**

**TO ALL FANS OF "ALVIN'S RELEASE, BRITTANY'S OBSESSION" – (anyone who wants to continue that story PM me)**

**I'm sorry, this story is where I want to focus on. There will be some lemon scenes in this but they will be posted separately, as I do not want to risk losing this story for being to graphic. What you guys saw in Alvin's dream is as graphic as this story will get. I haven't forgotten my roots as a lemon writer, but I think it is time for me to expand a little. I cannot wait to further explore the relationship of Alvin and Brittany and try to create the best story I possibly can for you guys. I hope you guys will continue to read and support it!**

**ANYWAY, SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH SHOULD BE UP NEXT WEEK AROUND SATURDAY!**

**-nyquist34**


	3. Chapter 3 - Frozen

**HEY GUYS!**

**SO, I GOT A LITTLE EXPERIMENTAL IN THE LAST CHAPTER TOWARDS THE END WITH THE DREAM SEQUENCE, I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT. THANKS ONCE AGAIN TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED, THAT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND I TAKE YOUR PRAISE, SUGGESTIONS AND CRITICISM VERY SERIOUSLY. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING READING THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I AM ENJOYING WRITING IT! WELL, WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY, LET'S GET TO OUR NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY THIS ONE TOOK A LITTLE LONG, I HAD A VERY BUSY WEEK. THIS DEFINITELY WASN'T MY BEST CHAPTER, I PROMISE THIS IS GOING TO GET OFF THE GROUND REAL SOON, AND IT'S GONNA HAPPEN FAST! INTO THE CHAPTER WE GO!**

Chapter 3

_**ALVIN'S POV**_

Ugh, my eyes… I can't stand waking up in this room, the sun is always shining directly on my face when I wake up. I sat up and wiped the crust off of my eyelids, I still felt a little foggy and hadn't totally woken up yet. I looked to the beds that were on either side of mine and noticed both of my brothers were still sleeping. I looked at the clock which read 7:15 AM. Damn, that's a little early for me, I usually sleep for another two hours at least. Well since I'm up and thinking now, I might as well get my day started. I quietly rose from my bed and headed out of my room. I headed towards the bathroom to wash up. I stared in the mirror for about ten seconds, not in some deep introspective way, but in a more absent-minded way. I really hate the morning; I always feel so tired and involuntarily waking up early didn't help either. I finished washing my face and brushing my teeth and began my walk down towards the kitchen. The house was quiet, I guess no one is up right now which is mildly surprising. Simon and Dave were usually early risers, but whatever, I guess I could use some alone time.

When I got down to the kitchen I hopped onto the counter and into one of the cupboards. I saw a package of muffins, and then I saw… cheeseballs. Oh my, cheeseballs… Everyone on planet Earth knows I love cheeseballs. For once, I declined the humble cheeseball and opened the muffin box. I picked out a good blueberry muffin and jumped down back onto the counter and from there I jumped over towards the table. I took a seat at the head of the table and began eating. As I was eating my breakfast my mind began to wander a little bit. Slowly, last night's dream came back to me. I have never had a dream like that before, it was so… good. I felt a way I have never felt before in my life, there was this fuzzy feeling throughout my body that I never knew existed, and I wanted to feel that again. I also felt a little embarrassed with myself because I don't even know if Brittany feels the same way I do and yet I'm having dreams like that? That seems almost wrong, but it's not my fault, right? Was my dream creepy or messed up? Unlike before this is not something I can bring up to Dave, it's too private. I started to lose track of time I guess because I looked up from my half-eaten muffin and realized it was already 8:30! I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize an hour had passed.

Within a few minutes I began to hear movement upstairs, it wasn't loud enough to be Dave so it must be my brothers. I got up from the table and threw away the rest of the unfinished muffin and went into the living room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Simon coming down the stairs.

"Hey Alvin, you're up early" Simon said. He sounded a little surprised.

"Yeah, the sunlight is constantly shining on my face in the morning, literally right on my eyes."

"Well Alvin, it doesn't take a genius to close the blinds…"

Oh, wow… I'm stupid. I feel like such an idiot. Why didn't I close the blinds?

I looked at Simon with a sheepish grin, "Well Simon, you know me sometimes… Logical thinking doesn't always apply."

Simon chuckled, "Oh Alvin, believe me, I know that better than anyone on this planet."

Simon walked into the kitchen for some breakfast and I sat down on my favorite spot on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I landed on ESPN. I sort of sat there and zoned out. My eyes started mindlessly wandering through the room and eventually landed on a picture of me and my brothers with the chipettes. In the middle of the photo was me with my arms around Brittany, gosh I miss her so much. Luckily the girls come back tomorrow, so I get to see her soon! You know what, I think it's time I let Simon know what's going on in my world right now. I'm sick and tired of hiding it from him and who knows, maybe he'll have some advice for me.

I looked over into the kitchen and called out, "Hey Simon, can you come here for a minute?"

Simon looked over at me, "Sure thing Alvin, be over in a second just let me throw out this plastic cup."

Simon entered the living room and sat near me, "What did you want Alvin?"

I took a deep breath, ready to come clean after burying my emotions from my brother, "Well Simon, you've probably noticed that I've been acting a little odd lately, and well, I've been going through some things lately."

Simon looked at me with a somewhat puzzled complexion, "That's very vague Alvin, what's going on?"

"Well Simon, I think I've fallen… in love."

Simon's eyes widened, "Love, Alvin?"

"Yes Simon, Love."

Simon looked very surprised, as if he never thought the words would never come out of my mouth.

"Well Alvin, I am, surprised to say the least… May I ask who you have these feelings for?"

He wants to know, should I tell him? How will he react? My hands grew clammy and I had a little knot in my stomach. Well, I guess I already told him this much, so he might as well know the rest.

I looked Simon directly in the eyes and came clean, "Look Simon, I'm going to tell you this and you cannot say anything, ok?"

"Of course, Alvin, you can trust me with anything."

No turning back now, I have to tell him.

"Ok Simon, it's Brittany, I have a crush on Brittany."

Oh my God, that doesn't get any easier. Simon doesn't look fazed at all, in fact, he looks almost vindicated. I saw a grin start to form on his and I became a little confused.

"I knew this was going to happen, I just knew it Alvin."

"How did you know Simon?"

"Well Alvin it really isn't that hard, when you look at the facts it becomes pretty clear. Both us and the girls are really starting to enter adulthood, and there are only six talking chipmunks on the planet, at least that we know about. Out of all the girls, Brittany matches up with you the best, she is literally you in a female body."

I thought about it for a minute and everything he said was true and made sense. I feel a little better and less like a creep now than I did before.

"So, I'm not weird, or a creep or something, right Simon?"

"Not at all Alvin, what you are feeling is 100% normal. You know you can always talk about this stuff with me, there is no need to hide your emotions from me or Theodore for that matter."

"Thanks Si, I really appreciate that." I said to him with a smile.

Not more than five minutes later I heard Dave come downstairs and head into the kitchen.

_**DAVE'S POV.**_

I really didn't get enough sleep last night, thankfully dinner with Claire and the boys went very well so that is a real positive. I'm felt really hungry, so I entered the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. Just as I opened the fridge to grab the eggs, I realized Alvin and Simon were both sitting in the living room.

"Hey boys," I called out, "you two are really up early."

Alvin jumped up onto the table next to the couch and said, "Hey Dave, yeah I know we are up early. I was stupid last night and forgot to shut the blinds, so I woke up this morning with the sun blaring directly into my eyes."

"Classic Alvin, eh Dave?" Simon said jokingly.

That really is the most Alvin thing I've ever heard. We have a busy day today, so the boys better not be tired.

"Well you two, I hope you guys got enough rest, because we are gonna be heading to the recording studio in a few hours. We still have a lot of work to do before the new album us released. I take it your brother is still sleeping?"

Alvin looked at me, almost looking a little annoyed, "I don't know Dave, he isn't down here so where else would he be?"

"Clam it Alvin, no need for an attitude." I said sternly. I'm not at all in the mood for BS right now.

I asked the boys if they were hungry and they said they had already eaten, so I made myself an egg omelet and sat down at the table with my laptop to start reading emails. Basically, all my emails are nowadays are either people looking for endorsement opportunities for the boys or junk. After I finished eating and reading, I told the boys to get ready to leave in about an hour and made my way upstairs. I woke up Theodore and went back to my room to get ready. As I started to shave, I briefly thought about what Alvin talked to me about last night. I wonder how he is handling his feelings for Brittany. Maybe later today I'll pull him aside for a little while and ask him if he needs any more advice or if he just wants to talk

After everyone was finished getting ready, we all got into my car and started to make our way to the recording studio.

_**ALVIN'S POV.**_

I'm still so tired, I'm really in no mood to do any recording, but I know that the first thing they're going to make me do it work on that solo. Good God, this has been a weight on my shoulders for weeks now. It all started when we were writing the lyrics, me and the sound engineer had this really great idea to have this really awesome vocal and instrumental breakdown right after the second chorus of the song, leading into a little vocal solo. The plan was to really showcase my range, similarly to how I did in "How we Roll", the breakdown went perfectly, but I just can't seem to get this one part right. It's really frustrating honestly, considering the fact that I never really struggle with vocals. I want this album, and particularly this song, which we think will be one of the real hits on this record, to be amazing. Dave and my brothers have been telling me that it's really more of a mental thing, probably because I really am a perfectionist in the studio, and I tend to agree with them. It's just not like me at all, not to say that I'm a perfect vocalist, even though I may act like it at times, but I've never had trouble like this and it's really pissing me off.

As we started to enter the metropolitan area it began raining, which made me think back to when we first started our musical careers. It's really crazy to think it all started on that tree stump right outside Dave's window, after he threw us out of his house. I remember standing there, with Simon and Theodore, in the freezing cold rain. We were shivering our tails off, I stood there with my two brothers, huddled up to keep warm the best we could, I felt absolutely dejected. In such a small window, we lost our tree, our home in the woods, and now we were stuck outside with nowhere to go. At the time I was angry at Dave, for not giving us a chance, but now I completely understand, I mean animals talking isn't normal so his reaction was completely justified. Pretty soon in dawned on Simon that there was only one thing we could do, to make us forget about the cold, wet rain and maybe gain Dave's trust, and that was to sing. At that point in time, the only songs we knew were from a family who consistently went camping in our forest, close to our tree, we decided that "Only You" was fitting. I still remember starting the song and listening to my brothers harmonize perfectly, internally wishing for Dave to notice us, which luckily for us he did. Our relationship really got off to a rocky start, but that day turned out to be the greatest in our lives. Without Dave, I don't know what we would have done after losing our home.

This daydream of mine was cut short when the car stopped and we arrived at the studio, and I'll tell you, there is really nothing better than this… even on a day when I don't totally feel like being here. I enjoyed nothing more then entering through those big glass doors, looking around at all the large album covers on the walls. I started to forget about my fatigue from earlier on and started to get into my mental headspace I liked to be in while recording.

Our party of four entered the elevator and Dave spoke up, "Alrighty boys, we're gonna be here for a long time today. There is a lot of work to do, Simon and Theodore have some touch up work to do for some backup vocals and Alvin, you'll continue to work on your solo for Zephyr. We all nodded in response.

Simon looked over to me and said "Don't get too worked up about the solo Alvin, you're a very talented vocalist, you'll make it as perfect as you want soon enough."

I looked over to him with a smile and thanked him. We were finally reaching the floor we wanted, floor 34. Just before the we arrived, Dave looked down to me and said, "Oh Alvin, I almost forgot, I had someone come to the studio today to help you out a little with the solo."

I shrugged my shoulders, "That won't be necessary Dave, I don't need anyone else's help."

"Very well Alvin, you'll just have to tell them that yourself."

That was an odd thing to say, is he hiding something? The elevator came to a stop and the screen over the door said "34". The elevator doors opened and 3 of us exited, everyone except me.

I stood completely frozen…

There she was…

Brittany…

**WELL GUYS, I KNOW THAT WASN'T MY BEST AND I KNOW IT WAS A LITTLE LATE, BUT THAT IS CHAPTER 3. YOU GUYS NEED TO WORK WITH ME, LIKE I SAID, THIS IS NEW TERRITORY FOR ME. KEEP THE REVIEWS AND PRIVATE MESSAGES COMING AND I ASSURE YOU, THE UPDATES WILL CONTINUE TO COME IN FULL FORCE! ONCE AGAIN, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER DRAGS A LITTLE, BUT I NEEDED TO GET THIS ONE OUT SO I CAN START TO GET TO THE REALLY INTERESTING PARTS! YOU'LL SEE SOON ENOUGH!**

**AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**

**-nyquist34**


	4. Chapter 4 - I Finally Did It

**ALRIGHT GUYS, WE'RE BACK! I'LL BE HONEST WHEN I SAY I'M NOT EXACLTY THRILLED WITH THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT I NEEDED TO GET IT OUT SO I CAN GET STARTED ON THIS. NOW IS WHERE WE GET TO THE HEART OF THE STORY, WE'RE GONNA GET TO WHAT YOU GUYS ARE HERE FOR. WE ARE GOING TO START REALTIONSHIP BUILDING NOW, WHO IS EXCITED? I AM! PLEASE REMEMEBER TO REVIEW!**

_**ALVIN'S POV**_

I'm stunned…

The fur all over my body is standing up in a way I've never felt before…

"Hey Brittany, thanks for coming!" Dave said.

"No problem Dave, anytime!" Brittany replied.

My brothers greeted her as well, and she responded accordingly.

I was still paralyzed by her mere presence…

My eyes glossed over her figure, her beautiful face, those gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, and that soft, luscious auburn fur… She had the body of an angel, even more than I realized. I must've been staring for at least five or six seconds, because she eventually looked at me and asked "Alvin? Alvin? Are you okay?"

I shuddered, somewhat embarrassed that she caught me staring at her (probably along with everyone else), "Oh, hey Britt… Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking. How was your t-trip?" I asked attempting to make small talk.

Brittany smiled at me and said "It was great Alvin, thank you so much for asking."

I looked at her with a slight little shy grin, "Well I'm glad to hear that, I assume you're the mystery person that Dave asked to come work with me on my solo?"

"Yup, looks like you can't even last a month without me Alvin…" she said in a playful, yet condescending tone. Dave looked at me and gave a subtle wink.

We both have big egos and are full of pride and competitiveness, so comments like that are expected.

"Well Brittany, I'll have you know that this last month has been the best month of my life." I lied, not allowing her to stain my pride or feel superior. Deep down, it was horrible, I missed her greatly and I am internally thrilled. This is just the game that me and her have played for a while now, and I honestly want it to stop, but I can't let her win.

Brittany gave me and evil grin and said, "Oh yeah? So perhaps I should get going then hmmm?"

My eyes immediately widened, "Oh no Brittany, that won't be necessary…"

Damn, she won.

Dave spoke up, "Alright you two, enough with the nonsense. Here is what I want everyone to do. Simon, Theodore, I want you two to spend time today with Carl for some touch ups on your vocals. Alvin, you already know what you have to do… Brittany will obviously be working with you."

"Sounds like a plan, let's get down to Carl Theo!" Simon said.

"Yeah let's go!" Theodore replied.

"Sounds like a plan Dave." I said in a nervous tone.

Me and Brittany are gonna be alone for hours possibly, oh boy, I hope I don't embarrass myself….

_**BRITTANY'S POV.**_

Oh my, it's great to see my dreamy chipmunk again. He walked over to me without really making eye contact. I examined his signature red hoodie with the golden "A", still the same one that Dave had made for him. It really fit him well, the golden A matched his sexy golden-auburn eyes. I looked closely at his soft, brown fur. Every part of his being is pulling me in, like a magnet. When Dave called and asked me to come here, I was so excited. I didn't even care that I was a little tired from our flight back home, I wanted to see Alvin so bad. I've liked him for a very long time, regardless of our arguments (which has mostly been flirting in my opinion) I've always held a special place in my heart for him. His daring and wild personality, coupled with his great wit and good lucks have always driven me nuts.

Alvin and I began walking to the recording booth as he continued to make small talk, "Wow Britt, I really l-love that shirt you're wearing, it looks g-great on you."

I blushed at his comment, "Thanks Al, I'd compliment you but you're wearing the same thing you always wear…"

Alvin looked down at the red and yellow garment, "Well I have five of these hoodies, so you can tell that I love them."

Oh my god he is the cutest thing ever. We continued to walk down the hallway which had various album covers on the walls, one of which being the boy's first album (My favorite album ever… don't tell anyone, but I think "Get You Goin'" is an amazing song). I honestly really love this studio, Dave and Ian have been doing great work since they buried the hatchet and rekindled their friendship. The more I look at Alvin, the more I notice something. He is walking with his head down and he looks like his mind is racing, the usual confidence that he carries himself with is missing. He seems timid and nervous; I don't think I have ever seen him like this. Is it me? Am I making him nervous? Does he maybe have, feelings for me?

_**ALVIN'S POV.**_

I'm in such a fog. I've known Brittany for years now and have spoken to her a million times, but how come now it feels like I'm meeting her for the first time again. I've never been this nervous around anyone, especially Brittany. As the two of us approached the recording booth, I began shaking, like literally shaking all over. I could barely sing this song before, now with Brittany here, how am I supposed to do it? The more I think about it, the worse it gets. If I can't do it alone, that's fine, but if I embarrass myself in front of her, I'm going to completely destroy my chances of getting her to like me. There is way too much pressure right now.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door to the recording studio open, instantly I was hit with a wave of nerves. The butterflies in my stomach began to flutter around more than ever. I used to be such a confident singer, but this one damn song has ruined everything for me. I used to love coming into the studio to record, this room used to be the happiest place in the world for me, my home, but now it's all been crushed. The sound engineer was waiting at the soundboard and finally cued me that all systems were a go. It was time for me to start…

_**BRITTANY'S POV.**_

I sat down in a seat outside the recording booth, watching Alvin get ready to begin, he looks so dejected, something I have never really seen from him. His normal confidence is gone, his eyes look so empty, like he doesn't want to be in there. I have never seen Alvin like this, it's kind of scary to be honest. It's almost as if something is keeping him down. I hate seeing him like this.

"Alright Alvin, I believe in you, you're gonna hit it outta the park this time!" the sound engineer said, attempting to encourage Alvin.

"I hope so, ready when you are…"

"Alright, we're ready on this side, let's go!"

Alvin shut his eyes for a second, looked down, looked back up again, and then started singing.

"_When the singers gone,_

_Let the song go on, _

_It's a fine line between the darkness and the dawn,_

_They say in the darkest night there's a light beyond…._

_And they ending always comes at last, endings always come to fast, they come too fast and they pass to slow_

_I love you…. And that's all,_

_That's really all I knoooww-"_

Alvin's voice cracked and he struggled to reach his note on the last verse.

He hung his head down,

"Same part every time, I was doing so well…" he said in an upset and angry voice.

I feel horrible, he was doing so well and it's such a beautiful song. I cannot bear to watch him struggle like this. He started up again and, but he kept losing it on that same part. After four or five attempts I could see any remaining confidence he had was diminished to almost nothing. It was time for me to go in and help.

_**ALVIN'S POV.**_

I'm so close to giving up, I can't hit the note, I can't hold out the verse, and I'm embarrassing myself in front of Brittany. I feel ashamed. I don't know if I even want to do this anymore.

"Don't worry Alvin, you're really close! Keep trying!" the sound engineer said encouragingly.

I didn't respond and just hung my head. I needed a few minutes to think, but I also want to try and get this done. I've never felt so, powerless.

Wait, what was that? The door just opened. I looked up and saw Brittany approaching me. Is she coming to ridicule me or make fun of me?

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Go on, say it Britt… You win, you're better than I am." I've never admitted defeat like that, it hurt.

Brittany looked at me in a way I have never really seen, she looked like a caring mother or sister. "No Alvin, I'm not. Don't say things like that, you're a phenomenal singer. I want to try and help you. First of all, I haven't even heard the whole song yet, but it's beautiful. The lyrics are meaningful and very well written. This song is yet another example of Dave's brilliance as a songwriter and there is no one better than you to sing his songs. I bet it's about Claire."

She has no idea.

Dave didn't write this song.

This song is not about Claire.

This is my moment.

I looked Brittany straight in the eyes and told her "Dave didn't write this song, and it isn't about Claire."

Brittany looked surprised, "Well Alvin, who wrote it then?"

"I did Brittany, I wrote this song. This song is about you."

Brittany's surprised look was now even more intense, she was frozen.

Oh no, she must hate me. What have I done? She probably thinks I'm a creep!

"Britt? Is everything alright? If you don't like that I'll have the whole song scrapped, all of it!"

She said nothing, she just began slowly walking towards me.

I began to panic, what is she doing? Is she mad?

She was now standing directly in front of me, I was trying to talk but nothing came out. Everything was becoming a little blurry. I began to feel something warm; this warm feeling was encircling me in a way. I realized that the warm feeling was Brittany. She was… embracing me. I'm shocked, the girl that has been going through my head constantly for the last few weeks now is, hugging me. I tentatively returned her embrace, slowly putting my arms around her. I've never felt happier in my life.

"Alvin," she said, seemingly holding back tears, "that is so sweet and so kind."

"Well Brittany, I really do have feelings for you. The lyrics are an accurate representation of my feelings. For months, I poured these raw emotions into this song. At first, I didn't even understand it, but once I fully accepted what I was feeling, I knew I wanted it to be perfect. That's why I'm so hard on myself while recording it, it has to be perfect, because it's for you"

_**BRITTANY'S POV. **_

I didn't know how to feel.

I didn't think Alvin had it in him to say something like that. He really does like me, and he just melted my heart. That had to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, and it came from the boy who I've been dreaming of for months now. He wrote an entire song, about me. He wrote the most beautiful song I've ever heard, and it was about me. I felt warm and fuzzy all over, and I felt even better when he put his arms around me.

I looked into his golden-brown eyes, they looked right back at me with intensity.

"You really mean that Alvin?" I asked, part of me still couldn't believe he poured out his feelings for me.

He looked at me and with a warm smile he said, "I do Britt, I've never felt this strong about something before, I know this feeling is real.

I never thought he would say any of those words to me. Alvin has swallowed his pride and admitted his love for me, now it's time for me to do the same.

"Alvin, I've been feeling the same way for awhile too. While me and my sisters were away, I spent a lot of time thinking about you. I missed you a lot and honestly, after all of this time, I was getting nervous that you might not feel the same way."

Alvin grinned at me and said "C'mon Brittany, you know I had to keep you on your toes…" He followed that up with a cute wink.

Before me and Alvin had any chance to continue this beautiful moment, Dave walked in.

"Hey guys, any progress on the song?" Dave asked.

Alvin looked at me, then at the sound engineer, then at Dave, almost as if he forgot that he had to record.

"We're working on it Dave, I think I'm getting closer, plus I suddenly feel a little better." Alvin said, smiling at me at the end of it.

Dave nodded his head "Well that's good news, lets try and get this done today. We don't really have much of a choice."'

Alvin smiled, "On it Dave!". He seemed so much more confident now. I'm a lot happier now, knowing that he feels the same way about me as I do about him.

I just know Alvin was going to do it now, I just had the feeling.

"Okay Alvin, I'm gonna head to the other side of the glass, I think you're gonna get it this time!"

"Thank you so much Brittany for your, uh, help! I think I got this!" He said with a big smile.

Dave, the sound engineer, and I sat at the soundboard as I watched Alvin standing at the microphone. He looks like a new person, and I couldn't be any happier for him. Alvin began singing, immediately sounding better than he did before. Not to say he was bad at all before, because for the majority of the piece he was fine, but you can tell his spirits are high now. Alvin began to get closer to the part that was giving him trouble, the part he had to hit and hold out. Dave looked nervous, but I believed.

"_I love you, and that's all,_

_That's really all I knooowwwwww! It's all I know…"_

Dave nearly jumped out of his seat, "You did it Alvin! Awesome job, it sounds great!"

Alvin was fired up, he took the sheet music that was sitting on the table near him and threw it in the air while yelling, "OH YEAH! LOOK OUT WORLD, ALVIN'S BACK!"

He's so happy, and so am I.


	5. Chapter 5 - Deluxe Offering, Held Close

**HEY EVERYONE, I HOPE EVERYONE IS DOING WELL. I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I FIRST UPLOADED CHAPTER FOUR, I'M NOT EXACTLY SURE WHAT HAPPENED, BUT I HAD TO MAKE A NEW SAVE FILE. IT WAS FINE ON MICROSOFT WORD, BUT WHEN I POSTED IT THE FORMATTING WAS ALL MESSED UP. ANYWAY, THERE IS ABOUT A TWO MONTH GAP IN BETWEEN CHAPTER 4 AND CHAPTER 5. **

_**THIRD PERSON**_

Dave was sitting in his office, at his large cherrywood desk. The clock read 5:30 PM, almost time to head home for the day. It had been a pretty wild couple of weeks for the music producer, the Chipmunks new album released earlier in the month to rave reviews. The album performed well off of the release, but has really gained steam over the last little while, and due to that recent surge, the boys have been dominating the charts for the past week, which was exactly what they needed after such a long absence from recording. Many people had told Dave during the recording process that the chipmunks had lost their audience and making a new album would be a waste, but they boys really wanted to do it and so did he, so he ignored those people. That's the beauty of being in charge.

After reading a few emails, Dave's phone rang, it was Ian Hawke, his business partner. Now everyone remembers the things that Ian had done in the past, let's just say he was a less than friendly guy back then, but ever since the events that took place on the island, he really has changed. He has been a great partner to Dave in their newest business endeavor, Seville-Hawke Records (so original, I know). The record label has blown up, not only with just the Chipmunks signed but other huge stars had been signed as well. Dave and Ian were both very pleased with this progress, and the chipmunks were thrilled to be recording.

Dave picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Hey Dave, how's it going? I know you're probably just leaving work, but before you do that would you mind running down to the studio for a second? I have something I want you to listen to."

Dave wasn't exactly thrilled with the request, he wanted to go home, but he ultimately agreed. "Alright Ian, but only for a few minutes, I have to get home."

"Great Dave, I'll see you in a few minutes." Ian said before hanging up.

Dave turned off his desktop, filed some papers into a folder, placed the folder in his briefcase, turned off the lights to his office and walked out the door. As he walked out into the hallway, he thought of the time where Ian rejected his song and how defeated he felt leaving the office. It really is crazy to think how far he had come since then. Thinking back, if Ian didn't reject his song, none of this would be here. He wouldn't have stolen that basket of muffins, and if he didn't do that, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore wouldn't have jumped into it. Looking back, that was probably the best thing to ever happen to him.

Dave reached the elevator and selected the 34th floor. While traveling down in the elevator Dave took out his phone and checked Twitter. The Chipmunks have been trending on Twitter for days now, which only meant more and more publicity for them. While the money was a great thing to have, Dave was really much happier about the fact that the boys were doing what they wanted to again. Dave was especially excited for Alvin, who he knew really wanted this. Watching Alvin struggle during some of the recording process was painful for Dave for several reasons, one being that he feared that Alvin may have lost some of his touch from a few years of not really being vocally active, but the second and more important reason is that he knew how much music meant to Alvin. If he wasn't going to be able to perform at his best, like he knew he could, Alvin would've been emotionally destroyed. Watching Alvin successfully finish Zephyr was truly amazing, and in the end his hard work paid off, Zephyr was at the top of the Billboard Charts! That was the second song Alvin had ever written in its entirety, and Dave had a feeling it wouldn't the last one.

After getting lost in that long train of thought, which seemingly went on forever, Dave's elevator reached the 34th floor, where the recording studio was. Dave walked down the brightly lit corridor, admiring the view of the city as he passed through. Dave eventually reached a glass door, which brought him to one of several recording booths. He set his eyes on Ian and Carl, his head sound engineer.

"Hey, there's the big man!" Ian said with enthusiasm.

Dave smiled, "Well Ian, I'm only half of the ownership group, you being the other half also makes you a big man."

Dave had a tendency to overanalyze things sometimes, this being an example.

"Whatever Dave, it's just a figure of speech. Anyway, Carl and I have been sifting through some of the Chipmunks older vocal tracks, from their first album and-"

"Oh? Do you mean the album that was recorded when you basically manipulated them, kept them away from, and used them for money?" Dave asked, in a half angry and half joking tone. Dave and Ian have obviously buried the hatchet and rekindled their friendship, but Dave still struggled with completely forgiving Ian.

Ian frowned and continued on, "C'mon Dave, are we really going there? That's supposed to be behind us. Anyway, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by mister perfect over here, Carl and I were going through some old stuff from that album, like demos and even some songs that were vaulted, and I thought maybe we capitalize on the current resurgence of the boys and release a deluxe version of the first album. I was thinking like a ten-year anniversary type thing, considering how popular and culturally significant the album was. I was hoping we could maybe include the first time you got them to sing "The Chipmunk Song" (Christmas Don't be Late) on the record, if you have that.

Dave thought about it for a little while. It would be a good idea considering how the Chipmunks were back on top right now, but this is something he wanted to run by the boys, not all artists want their demos and rough cuts released.

"Well Ian, I personally think it's a good idea, but I think this is a decision that the boys need to make, that's their content after all."

Ian looked a little frustrated with that answer, but eventually realized that it was for the best.

"Alright Dave, I respect that. Talk it over with them and let me know what they say."

"Sure thing Ian, is that all you wanted to talk about?" Dave wanted to go home so bad.

"That's all Dave, thanks for coming down, I know you were just leaving. This whole thing just kind of came up and I thought it was important to let you know what we were thinking."

"Well I appreciate you keeping me in the loop, I'll see you guys Monday, bright and early."

"Yup, night Dave."

"Good night guys."

With that all out of the way, Dave hastily made a run for the elevator, not wanting to be pulled aside by anyone else. Dave Seville was a big name in the music industry, as Dave and his partner had become two of the most influential men in the industry. Dave was careful not to let any of this newfound occupation get to his head, at heart, he was still that blue-collar music writer he was back when he first met the Chipmunks in 2007. The elevator finally reached the ground level and Dave exited. About five minutes later, Dave was in his car and on his way home, excited to see his family.

_**SEVILLE RESIDENCE**_

It was around 6:45, Alvin sat with Brittany in the living room as he watched the hockey game. His Los Angeles Kings were losing once again, but he honestly didn't care at all, he was with Brittany and that made him happy. Alvin was having a blast ever since the new album was released, and everything in his life seemed to be falling into place.

"Wow, what a week, first we had an interview with _Rolling Stone_ and now my song is number one!" Alvin said,

Brittany smiled, she loved hearing this from him. The Alvin she knew was back, and she couldn't be more thrilled.

"Yeah, and that song is number one because you wrote it about me."

Alvin looked over and smirked at her, gosh… he could just get lost in her eyes all day. Ever since she helped him in that booth, everything has changed. The song itself was just the beginning. Yeah, finally finishing the song was a huge relief, but the moment that took place in that booth created much more than a billboard chart topping song, it started a relationship. Yes, for the last month or so Alvin and Brittany have been spending lots of time together, whether it be a walk in the park, getting something to eat, or just hanging out in the house like right now, they've been doing everything together. One could say they're dating, even if they weren't fully ready to admit it yet.

"Hey Britt, would you like to maybe go out for lunch tomorrow?" Alvin asked.

"Wow Alvie, are you asking me out?" Brittany said jokingly, even though her and Alvin had spent a considerable amount of time, they hadn't really gone out on a formal date yet.

"I mean, I guess so Brittany. If you don't want it to be like that then it doesn't have to be." Alvin said nervously, afraid of rejection.

Brittany was actually thrilled, "No Alvin, I do want that. I'll be more than happy to accompany you!"

Alvin kept a straight face, but internally he was jumping for joy. He kind of expected her to say yes, but there is always that uncertainty in situations like that. Brittany never really showed any desire to be with him in any kind of relationship until recently, but little did he know she had feelings for him for a few years now.

"YEEESSS!" Alvin suddenly shouted. The Kings scored a goal.

"Let's go boys! We're only down by one now!"

Brittany loved watching Alvin get excited like that, she knew he was happy, even if she didn't really like hockey, she watched with him simply because she wanted to be with him.

Simon, who was in the kitchen, looked over to Alvin, "Alvin, don't scream like that, I know you're excited but-"

"Oh clam it Simon, I'll yell when I want to yell," Alvin snapped back, "my team sucks and when they give me some hope I get excited."

Simon rolled his eyes and said "I understand you're a big Kings fan Alvin, but you aren't the only person in the house, not everyone wants to hear you yelling like that."

Alvin sighed, "You're such a buzzkill Simon, you're like the No Fun Police or something."

"No Alvin, I just like it when people act civilized."

"Yeah, wel-"

"Can you guys just shut up already, I mean seriously how long are you going to go on about this?!" Brittany asked. She had clearly had enough of this pointless bickering.

She looked over at Alvin, "Alvin, learn to control yourself a little, okay?"

"Okay Britt"

She then turned her attention over to the blue clad chipmunk, "Simon, you need to be a little less of a hardass sometimes, okay?"

"Fine Brittany, I'll try to be a little less stern." Simon said as he turned his attention back to his dinner.

Alvin looked over at Brittany and smiled, "Thanks for kind of defending me."

Brittany put her arm around Alvin's shoulder and warmly told him, "No problem Alvin, I honestly don't care about you getting excited like that, I think it's cute, but I'm not gonna start fighting with Simon over something stupid like that."

Alvin's heart was filled with a warm feeling, he was seeing more and more of his side of her, and he was loving it. He looked into her sapphire blue eyes, reached his arms out and pulled Brittany into a strong embrace, which Brittany returned just as strong. Brittany rest her head on the "A" on Alvin's sweater and closed her eyes. Within minutes she fell asleep, and Alvin soon joined her.

Outside a car pulled into the driveway and parked. Out of the black convertible came the man of the house himself, Dave. After exiting his car, he swiftly made his was to the front door of the house and entered.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm a little late, I had some things I had to handle tonight at the office."

Dave didn't get a response, he found the TV on, but no Alvin. He found that odd because usually Alvin would be screaming at the TV right now.

"Damn, why do they have to suck so much?" Dave said when he saw the score to the Kings game. He advanced into the kitchen, placed his briefcase down on the counter, and began rummaging through the refrigerator. He grabbed a can of Coke and some leftovers from last night, promptly placing the can on the counter and the leftovers in the microwave.

"Hmm, where is everyone?" Dave wondered, as he left the kitchen.

"Maybe they're all upstairs, I'll go check." He thought as he headed towards the stairs. He turned his attention towards the TV and got his answer to his question, he saw Alvin and Brittany, cuddled up close to each other on the couch. He was a little surprised, but he was happy at the same time. No wonder he didn't hear Alvin yelling about the game. A smile slowly made it's way onto Dave's face, he knew how much Alvin liked Brittany, and he guessed that Brittany felt the same way.

"You guys can thank me later." Dave said quietly before walking into the kitchen…

**THERE IT IS GUYS, I CAN'T WAIT TO GET TO WRITITNG THE NEXT ONE! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND PM ME! CONTINUED SUPPORT IS APPRECIATED!**

**-nyquist34**


End file.
